Memories And Letters
by Horrornovel14
Summary: This is a sequel to Memories, Letters, And Promises. It's about how Germany copes with the death of his brother and all the letters he finds from his dead brother and the memories they conjure. Sorry for bad summary... M for language, darkness, and maybe other things in later chapters...
1. Chapter 1

Germany rubbed his hands over his face. His normally crystalline eyes were clouded over with grief and exhaustion. The German country hadn't slept in days and every time he did, his dreams were nightmares of his brother. He took a deep breath and looked down at the stack of papers, _I don't wanna do this…...Why can't I have more free time!? Mien Gott!_

He stood up, popping his back in the process, and walked into the kitchen. The house's silence was still eerie and sent chills up his spine, _I miss you bruder…_ He opened the fridge and grabbed a beer, then absentmindedly headed down to the basement. Germany sat down on his brother's bed and raised the bottle, "To you, bruder." Then he took a long sip.

After polishing off the bottle Germany curled up on his side, too tired to go back upstairs, and soon fell into a blissful, deep sleep.

"_Hey, kid!" A harsh accented voice snapped from above him. The young boy weakly looked up and saw a bright light surrounding a tall and pale man. The man bent down, coming into focus. "You okay?"_

_The man had glowing red eyes and illuminated white hair. His face was solemn and hinted with worry as he looked at the child. The boy tried to speak, but found himself unable. He started hacking and the man dressed for war saw how thin and sickly he was. He scooped up the blonde, and started to walk away._

Germany woke up with a small gasp. He had almost forgotten how he met his brother. The kind man that saved him and raised him. The dull ache in his heart came back and sadness washed over him, _I miss you bruder…._ He sighed and rubbed his hands against his tired face to wake up. He then spotted a piece of white paper beneath the pillow he was using. _Huh…._ He leaned over and picked it up, it was one of the many letters his brother had left for him.

_I know you're sad, I would be too if our roles had been switched. But please don't be. It's not good for you. I remember when you were younger, you were always smiley and full of happiness and laughter. Whenever I'd have free time I would always hunt you down because you were the one thing that kept me from falling apart and losing touch with everything._

_Grief is a horrible thing and losing someone close to you is worse. This is important Germany, life sucks and will do anything to tear you apart and destroy you. Don't let it. Hold on to the good memories and don't let death create you into a cold, grief-stricken man because face it, life always is filled daily with death and tragedy. It's a known fact. I know I've told you that before, but it's important not to let it take over you like it did me. Just promise that._

_~Prussia_

Germany sighed and closed the note, laying back down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. He remembered when he had first felt the stinging feel of grief and longing…

_He grabbed the end of his older brother's shirt, "Bruder don't leave me!"_

_Prussia chuckled and picked the small country up, setting him on his shoulder. "Don't worry young bruder. I'm not going to be gone for long okay. Easy battle. I'll be home before dark."_

_The blonde looked down at his brother's pale smiley face and pouted, "But I don't want you to leave."_

_He laughed this time and set the smaller one down and gently poked his stomach, "I know you don't, but I have to. It's just the way of life. I'll be home by tonight, promise."_

_The younger brother pouted more, but smiled slightly, "Okay. You promise right."_

"_I promise bruder," The large nation planted a gentle kiss on top of his brother's head and stood up and walked off._

_He waited all day for his brother, he never came. He waited all through dinner, still no albino. He sat by the window until the sun came up, still no sign of his brother. A sharp pain struck in his chest and he started to cry._

"_B-bruder…you lied…" He curled his legs up and rested his head on his knees, the tears streaming down face, his chest aching from grief and loss. He looked up at the sky, "Are you dead….or dying somewhere slowly…."_

_It had been days since his brother had disappeared. The young German couldn't stand the loneliness. He went into the kitchen and grabbed the knife…._

The tears were fresh on his face, "I promise bruder…it won't take over me this time."

He laid the note on top of the others and the photo album, then walked back upstairs to cook dinner. Alone yet again.

_A/N: …Well how is it~? If any of you have an idea of a letter that Prussia leaves please tell! I'm open to all ideas and advice! Also if you have a story idea please share! Please review~~~~~~~~~~~! PLEASE!_


	2. Chapter 2

Germany looked angrily down at all his paperwork. "Who would've thought a country dying would have so much paperwork!"

He scribbled furiously through them, muttering to himself and wishing he were with his brother instead of filling out paperwork confirming his death.

After five hours the exhausted German had only one page left. He reached down and picked it up. He looked at the handwriting and grinned.

"Another letter bruder." He started to read, excited to have another connection to the albino. It had been weeks since Germany had last received a letter.

_Hey Ludz~ finally finish all your paperwork? Sorry I caused you to receive more. Must be a pain eh? Oh God...I'm sounding like what's his face, Northern America._

_Anywho~ remember when I used to have paperwork? I'm so sorry about that. There's not a day that goes by that I don't regret not spending every second of my day with you. And now look. I'm dead. But a country's gotta do what a country's gotta do, right?_

_Well, hope things are well. Sorry for the short note._

†_Gil_

Germany closed his eyes as he folded the letter, diving back to when he was a child.

_"Bruder! Bruder! Can we go play in the snow!?" The young German asked his older brother excitedly, bouncing on the balls of his feet hopefully._

_"Nein. Bruder has too much work. Maybe later." The albino said half consciously, not looking up from his stack of papers._

_The young blonde frowned, saddened by the denial. "Okay bruder...sorry for bugging you..." he then trudged up to the library to read like usual._

Guilt and realization stabbed Germany like a knife, _Mein Gott! I've treated him the same!_ He looked up at the ceiling, "I'm sorry bruder...forgive me..."

_A/N: Hey~~~ I'm alive~~ sorry for such the long wait! Life has in short been a bitch and wouldn't let me write as of late. But school's almost out so I hopefully will have more time! Huzzah~~~! Anyway~~~ hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review!_


End file.
